A Demon's Humanity
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: After losing nearly everything she loved in the events that destroyed the world. Kushina is hungry for vengeance against the demons that have broken through a rift that appeared out of no where. But after a mission that went horribly wrong, Kushina finds herself face to face with the demon that killed everything she knew. But something strange happens. Kushina X Kyuubi. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: The Things We Do

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a brand new fanfic made by me. This is the long awaited fanfic I've been telling you about in Crimson Lord Naruto and Dead Men Walk Again.**

 **As explained in the summaries from the two fanfics mentioned above, this will be a strict one pairing between two people. Kushina and Kyuubi. And as well, it will not take place in the Shinobi Era but one which is a different version. I'll give you a hint. Demon Apocalypse.**

 **That's right. Not a Zombie Apocalypse, or Nuclear Apocalypse. But a Demon Apocalypse. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: The Things We Do.

In the world of the 22nd century, mankind faced a simple truth though to be that of another form of people trying to get them scared. Demons. Supernatural beings that supposibly held incredible powers and super human strength and speed. Not to mention a healing factor that was unparallel. These point outs were laughed at and discarded as just simple horror stories used to keep your children from going out at night. But we were foolish. These stories were actually true and were very much real. During a Christmas Eve, a Rift opened in a Church and killed everyone inside. The negative energies spread across the globe as more and more Rifts opened up. Contaminating the world in a sickly plague that fed off those who were considered easy prey.

This event was known and recorded as Lost Christmas. An event that will forever be recorded as mankind's foolish nature. But the reason why it will be remembered as mankind's foolishness was because of what came out of these Rifts. After 3 days of these Rifts culling nearly everything, a team of scientists went to investigate a way to close the Rifts were sent to the one located in Japan. As they studied a way to close the Rift a Demon with Nine red tails and resembled a fox, emerged out of the Rift along with several other demons and killed all the scientists there. And soon the slaughter began as more and more Demons pooled out of the Rifts.

Taking it no longer, Mankind sealed all major cities off in high walls. Taking in refugees and even 'helping them'. When in their actual goal was to create a new revolutionised army of super soldiers to combat the Demon scourge they all faced. The Exorcist Program was born. These people possessed incredible feats of power and could stay on par with Demons and win against them. But they still couldn't defeat the Demon with Nine red tails. It was just too strong. Exorcists, as they were called among the people of New Tokyo and various other places, were easily distinguished by other people, based off the strange tattoos emblazoned on their forearms.

These tattoos served as a constant reminder of their oath to the higher ups to purge any and all Demons from existance. They were respected and feared by nearly everyone as they held such cold auras around them. Every year a team would go out into the settlements and measure up every individual who was over 18 years old and enlist them as an Exorcist. Those that didn't show promise and potential, were cast aside and placed in positions of either working in power plants, raising crops or being Scavangers. It was strainuous work, but it was neccessary to keep the lights on and people fed and well medicated.

With the increasing threat of the Demons that came pouring out of the Rifts, they decided to class them. Lesser Demons were Sin Class. Just regular cannon fodder but could prove quite the challenge in larger numbers, ranging from F - being the lowest - to S rank - being the highest. Higher Demons were placed into the Seven Sin class. Ranging from Greed to Pride. And the powerful ones like the Demon with red tails were placed in the catergory of Demon Lord Class.

The ranking system was a little different to the one they gave to the Demons. The Exorcist one worked very much like the one from the Vatican. With Initiate being the lowest and Paladin being the highest.

Let us now turn our gaze onto one of the Exorcists. Not a veteran with 900 confirmed Demon kills under their belt, but one who had just become an Exorcist. Her name, Kushina Uzumaki. She was only 9 years old when Lost Christmas occured. She lost everything to that cursed event. Her mother, her father, even her little sister which was only 6 years old. Her entire existance changed to one singular purpose. To avenge her family. And to do that she focused her attention on the Demon Lord Class Demon. Dubbed Kyuubi. Oh how she despised that Demon. Everytime she closed her eyes she imagined herself standing over his corpse, laughing manicaly as his head was held in her one hand, sword in the other.

As she had become an Intitaite, a step just below Exwire, today she was extremely excited about it that she ran home. She would only receive her tattoo when they thought that she was perfect for the position of joining the Exorcist Program. She really wanted to get out there and kill every Demon that zeroed into her sights.

Opening the door she was greeted to the sight of her boyfriend. Minato Namikaze. Minato was unlucky of not being part of the Exorcists as he didn't show enough potential. His family was here, but it was only his sister Nakumi. He worked in the cornfields, helping out with the making of the foods they had. But with a drought on the horizon, things were looking grim. So he placed in a letter of transferral to be in the Scavangers.

Scavangers, as the name implies, are people who go outside the city walls and gather foods and other medical items. They were given a small amount of training to handle themselves in fights but against a Demon they were screwed. That was why when it was a priority one situation, a team of Scavangers and a team of Exorcists would go out and gather items while the Exorcists stood guard.

"Hello Minato-kun." she said with a smile on her face as she stepped into the make shift house and took off her shoes and walked into the kitchen and hugged him.

"Hello Kushina-chan." said Minato as he returned the hug.

"I have something good to tell you." said the two at the same time.

"Okay, you go first Kushina-chan." said Minato removing himself from what he wad doing and went to the couch with her following.

"Okay. I just finished the Exorcist tests. I'm an Initiate." she squeeled with Minato donning a smile for her.

"Congrats, you earned it. Now you can get revenge on Kyuubi." said Minato with Kushina nodding.

"Now your turn." said Kushina.

I just finished the paperwork for the Scavangers. I'm going starting tomorrow." said Minato.

"Congrats. You've always loved helping people." said Kushina.

Having dinner and then going to bed, Kushina could not even get to the point of sleeping. Reason being, she could finally kill Kyuubi. The bastard that tore her family apart. She could taste the victory. She could feel the excitement. Finally closing her eyes, she fell asleep and waited for tomorrow to come.

Tomorrow came by rather fast and soon enough Kushina was in her squad that she was assigned to. A Paladin by the name of Genma was with them as their supervisor. He wore regular clothes and on his back was a rather powerful looking sword. In his mouth was a tooth pick and his hair tied up in a bandana. Looking over his team he gave them a rundown. They were going to a few areas and kill the Demons that were infested there. Apparently a Seven Sin class Demon was there so he told them that he'd take the Seven Sin class on. Kushina understood as they were only fresh from the Academy and could not even go up against a Seven Sin class Demon yet. Kushina reached to her back and tightened her grip on her katana given to her by her Grandmother Mito before she died. She didn't die when the Demons came through, she died of old age. As well in the team was Mikoto, another person who lost everything to Kyuubi and sought revenge like her. As well as her closest friend.

Getting to the massive gate, they waited as the gate keepers opened the gate for them. What layed beyond them was a wasteland of nothing but sand bags and other defensive things. Kushina and Mikoto pulled out their weapons and walked with the group to clear out the monsters. This was going to be good.

A little while later after walking they stopped in the settlement and walked into one of the houses. As they walked in, Kushina spotted something in the corner of her eye. It was in the second story window and when her eyes landed on it, it vanished. Deciding to investigate it, they entered the house and began to look for any form of signs of Demons. That was when Genma received a call from New Tokyo Exorcist HQ. Stepping outside he spoke to the higher ups there. After his call he walked back in and told the group they had to do a Scavanging mission as all Scavangers were out. Agreeing to it they began to look for anything salvagable. That was when they heard a distant cry of a Demon. Readying weapons they continued their work while being on the look out. Kushina made her way to the top floor and looked around. Seeing nothing there she sighed, thinking it was her imagination, but she was wrong as a Demon dropped from above her head and glared at her. It wasn't just any Demon, but Kyuubi himself. He wore a black leather jacket, faded grey pants, black shoes and a Rolex watch on his right wrist. His black hair was slicked back and his Nine red tails swished around violently. Kushina just stared at the beast as fear began to grip her. All the talk and thought she had about ending Kyuubi died out when she found him just a few inches away from her face. But for some reason, he wasn't in his fox form. But rather that of a handsome man with charcoal black hair and pale white skin. His cold red eyes beamed at her, as if delving deep into her very soul.

Walking up to her with Kushina backing up against the wall, she felt as if she was going to die here. But that was when Kyuubi did something unexpected. Looking over his shoulder and hearing Demons coming to the house, he cupped a hand over Kushina's mouth to stop her from sreaming as the sounds of cries from her team was heard. The body of Genma went through the roof by them, his sternam ripped from his body as his face was frozen if horror. Things were getting bloody as the team was butchered. Kyuubi however turned back to Kushina and placed a finger on his lips, indicating she should be quiet. Pulling out his claws he slammed them into his right arm and drew a bit of blood. Removing his hand he shoved his one bloodied finger into her mouth, causing her to ingest the blood of the Demon. Instantly her features changed. Her hair turned a snow white, her nails grew longer and her features became more feral with her pupils becoming slits.

Pushing his nose to her neck, he sniffed. Kushina was terrified at what was happening. She had just swallowed a Demon's blood and now she looked as if she was transforming into a Demon. And now Kyuubi was sniffing her as if determining which piece of her would be tasty. But he never bit her as he pulled his head away from her neck and looked her dead in the eyes.

 **"Safe."** he bellowed as he took her hand and led her away. Walking down the stairs she found many Demons busy feeding on the flesh of her comrades. Looking into the kitchen she found Mikoto hiding under the counter with blood plastered all over her. A Demon layed next to her and her face was riddled with fear. A Demon walked out the kitchen and literally payed no attention to her as it moved around the kitchen.

Deciding to move on, the Demons walked out the house with Kyuubi leading the horde. And Kushina being led by him. Kushina recognised the route they were taking. It was a route she used to take which passed the airport when she used to go to school. But that was when they turned into the airport and Kyuubi led Kushina to a private jet that was run down and had a bit of moss growing on the wheels. Pushing the door open he led her inside. Kushina immediately dropped into one of the chairs and got into a defensive nature. Kyuubi just looked at her as he plopped down in a chair next to her on the oppsote isle.

 **"Hungry."** he said as he looked at her.

Kushina just looked away as if she felt that he was referring to her being dinner. That was when Kyuubi got up, hoping to try and sort out this mess. But his overwelming presence destroyed every notion of coming off as humble. Kushina just tilted back as she tried to create some distance between her and the Demon. Kyuubi, realising the depth of the situation, left the plane and made his way outside. He needed to come off as being nice. But then the questions were posed. Why save her? And how does he be nice?

Placing his clawed hand on his chest, he didn't feel any form of heartbeat. He didn't hold any form of human emotions and he didn't know what it was to be a human. That was the main reason they killed humans. They never knew how to feel and experience emotions. Seeing the humans do that just made them jealous and want to kill them for that emotion.

The heart was the best part. The part that made them experience what they felt unlike zombies who ate brains. They were different. They were powerful beings with unrivaled abilities, yet they were so dulled and uncaring that they just stopped being alive. Making his way to an underground area they dug up, he found a rather large portal they were still constructing. When the first wave of Demons came here, they were under the orders from Satan himself to create a portal for him to come through so he could bring them the one thing they wanted. Emotion. One person united the whole of the Demons to strive for one goal. The ability to feel.

Satan was different as he couldn't use the Rifts like they did. His power was too overwleming and would end up having the world burned to ashes before he even had a chance to play. So he need the portal to be able to go to the human world. But in order to power it as well, it need a power source. A large sum of humans had to be culled in order to allow Satan to cross over safely into our world.

It looked not even close to a quater of a way to be finished so he left and walked back to the plane he lived in. Being called a Demon Lord class Demon to the humans never really settled in at all. In the Demon tongue he was known as Denizen. Or better known as Great Demon. He along with 8 others, were the strongest of the Demons and were given armies to rule and run as they saw fit. Even when Satan granted them the promise of feeling, they still retained their armies. Opening the door, he found Kushina sitting there with a Bowie knife she found in the back, but it would do nothing should he attack. Walking over to the shaking girl he opened one of the compartments and pulled out a blanket for her. Fluffling it out he placed it over her and walked over to one of the many stuff he had in the plane. Picking up a record he placed it in the grammerphone and the song began to play. The song was calm and sweet to the ear and Kushina just stared in wonder at what he had just done. Normally Demons to her were just vicious beasts that didn't care about anything. She was proven wrong not even 2 minutes ago.

"Why save me?" she asked.

 **"Safe. Will keep you safe."** said Kyuubi as he sat into the chair and looked away from her. Deep inside his still, cold chest, something miraculous happened. His still cold heart, gave a heartbeat for the first time.

 **And scene.**

 **Yes I took the same scene from Warm Bodies but my sister wouldn't shut up about the fact that I should use that as a base point. So yeah, it's got concepts of Warm Bodies in here.**

 **As well, things have taken a new turn as I told you it will not be like the Shinobi Era but a Demon Apocalypse. Infected humans who have been bitten and what not had the blood placed into them like Kushina has, will become Thralls. Mindless drones serving whoever bit them. But Kushina is different as she injested the blood, not being bitten by a Demon.**

 **Stay tuned for more of A Demon's Humanity.**

 **Chapter 2: The Live We Live.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Live We Live

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for A Demon's Humanity.**

 **I'm sorry it took so long. I had to get a few other fanfics updated or risk dying from flamers who wondered why the new chapter wasn't released. But now that they have something to eat up, I can post this.**

 **So, a recap. Kushina has just been brought into the Exorcist program and went on her first mission. The mission was a huge failure with nearly everyone being killed. The only survivor was her close friend, Mikoto.**

 **Being taken to the airport which was being used as a Demon nest like structure, she finds herself right in the heart of Demon territory. Not only that, but the Demon Lord she swore revenge against, has taken an interest in her and saved her life by having her feed on his blood.**

 **What will happen?**

 **Find out.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: The Live We Live.

Golden bands splashed over the horizon and shimmered through the window of the private jet. Kushina's eyes slowly fluttered open as she moved her body. Wiping her eyes, she found herself that she turned back to normal. But that wasn't the only thing she noticed. Directly across from her in the next isle over, Kyuubi stared intently at her.

She found this to be extremely creepy.

Kyuubi found that he may be coming off as being creepy and turned from her.

"I'm hungry." said Kushina looking at the great Demon Lord.

Kyuubi just looked at her.

"Ugh, just let me go." growled Kushina only for Naruto to shake his head.

 **"Not...safe."** bellowed the Demon.

"Not safe. Huh." said Kushina hitting her head on the head rest.

"Well, you're just gonna have to get me some food." said Kushina as she grabbed her legs.

Kyuubi meerly just looked at her, curiousity written all over his face.

"Food. For me." said Kushina adding in some visual demonstrations.

 **"Food."** said Kyuubi.

"Yes. Food. Get me food." said Kushina.

 **"Get food."** said Kyuubi getting up and heading out the door but not before turning to her.

 **"Wait."** he said as he headed out the door.

Kushina instantly bolted to the window. Watching intently as they Demon Lord Class moved away, Kushina found the perfect time to leave. She had to return to tell the Exorcists about what is to come. That there was a whole nest of Demons at the airport. But as Kushina sprinted down the runway, she came to a skidding halt when she spotted a Thrall and a few low level Demons come into view.

"Oh shit." she said as she ducked under a landing gear and watched the Demons sniff the air.

Unarmed and unable to defend herself, she began to wonder if this was how she would die. If this was what would happen to her in the end. But as she began to think about how to get out of this. A hand was felt on her shoulder. She soon went through the roof as she looked behind her and found Kyuubi.

 **"Not...safe."** he said as he looked to the Demons and Thralls.

Biting his thumb, he shoved in her mouth and made her drink it. Once again, Kushina turned into her demonic variant. Kyuubi sniffed her neck and sniffed again. Nodding his head he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of her hiding place.

 **"Safe."** he said as Kushina soon found more Demons before her.

 **"Act natural."** said Kyuubi as he led Kushina away.

But as they walked, a Demon Lord Class Demon with one tail stopped Kyuubi and Kushina.

 **"Kuvunama.** (Kyuubi Of The Hell Fire)" bellowed the Demon Lord. **"Karaman oneva ok seramana?** (Who is this woman? I've never seen her before."

 **"Est asmana ofberm soveam.** (She is my mate. Turned her myself) **"** bellowed Kyuubi.

 **"Ah, wormena os hera. Ius per massa on Kuvunama.** (Ah, a wonderous sight. You choose them well, Kyuubi Of The Hell Fire.)" said the Demon Lord before walking away.

"What was that?" asked Kushina looking to Kyuubi.

 **"Language...of...Denizen."** said Kyuubi.

"Yeah, I saw that." said Kushina as Kyuubi led her to an area he saw food at.

Kushina began digging in and soon found a few tins of food that hedn't spoilt. Making their way back to the jet, Kushina dug in and sighed some relief as her hunger had been sated. Kyuubi meerly looked at her as he watched her eat. It was rather amazing as he found something so fascinating yet so bizzare.

Fascinating as to the fact that humans ate like this, yet bizarre that they used such strange tools to eat when they'd rather use their hands. Kushina soon looked up at the Demon Lord and soon watched him move to the fridge in the jet. Kyuubi returned with some beer for her and Kushina thanked him for it and drank some.

"My. I forgot what beer tastes like." said Kushina as Kyuubi plopped down next to her.

"When you and that Demon were talking. You said you and him were speaking Denizen. Is that what you are?" asked Kushina with Kyuubi nodding.

 **"Yes...Ancient race...strong. Can...fight."** said Kyuubi.

"Can you teach me?" asked Kushina.

 **"Eh? Noferatu est ofurome?** (What? A human wants to learn Denizen?)" said Kyuubi with Kushina raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" she asked.

 **"Human...learn...Denizen."** said Kyuubi.

"Just to pass some time." said Kushina.

 **"Hm, must...trade."** said Kyuubi.

"Trade huh. Well, In exchange, I can teach you how to speak proper English. No offense, but you are hard to understand. This is the first time I've seen a Demon talk. Apart from the grunting, groaning and growling." said Kushina.

 **"Trade...good."** said Kyuubi holding out a hand.

"Very well. You teach me how to speak Denizen, and I teach you how to speak English. Deal." said Kushina shaking the Demon Lord's hand.

With such a deal made, Kushina found that this may not be such a bad thing. With her learning a whole new language, things would get easier for her when living here in the airport filled with Demons. She may eventually understand what the Demon Lords are saying to one another. She had already met another Demon Lord Class. And it seemed to be on good terms with Kyuubi. Maybe not all Demons are bad. Kyuubi proved that when he saved her. But Kushina was not going to let her guard down. Sure she was hungry, but maybe that was Kyuubi's goal all along. Starve her, then have her eat so much until she couldn't anymore. Then devour her.

It was a theory. But a valid one at that. She had to stay on her toes. Or else she'll find herself being some Demon's lunch.

 **And scene.**

 **So Kushina has tried to escape from the airport only to find that she can't. With Kyuubi using his blood again, Kushina is once again safe. But Kushina finds that Kyuubi isn't the only Demon Lord here. A one tailed Demon Lord is also here. And both spoke in a language Kushina never understood.**

 **Making a deal with Kyuubi, Kushina will learn how to speak Denizen while she will teach Kyuubi proper English. With such a thing happening, their bond begins to deepen.**

 **Chapter 3: Demon Lessons.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Demon Lessons

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of A Demon's Humanity.**

 **UPDATE!**

 **He's doing well. And he's very much awake. Though it will take more time for him to heal as he needs to heal the peck muscle seeing that the bullet ripped through his chest.**

 **For those who don't know. A few days ago, BlackSpirit was involved in a shoot out and was hit by a stray bullet that nearly killed him. But he is doing well and is very much healing nicely.**

 **Not only that. But after he and I dating for 5 years, he has popped the question. I said yes and I am now his fiance.**

 **We're planning on having the wedding in January.**

 **END UPDATE!**

 **So the last place we left off was where Kushina tried to escape only to be trapped once again as she found multiple Demons in the airport. Too bad for her. But she was once more taken back to the jet where Kyuubi stayed.**

 **But not only has she decided to teach the Demon Lord class how to talk properly, she has also decided to learn the language of the Denizen. The language that all Demons speak.**

 **This is also the first time she has found a Demon actually talk before. Apart from the groaning, growling and grunting. With such a trade happening, Kushina begins to teach the Demon how to talk properly, while Kyuubi teaches her how to understand and speak the language of the Denizen.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Demon Lessons.

Kushina stood before the Demon as she held some card with pictures on it. She couldn't believe that she was teaching the Demon how to talk properly. This type of thing was going to be fun. She was also surprised that Kyuubu was willing to teach her the language of the Demon. Kyuubi insisted that they were Denizens. But Kushina never got to understand. But oh well.

The cards in her hands were intended to be used for babies and little kids. But she had to start somewhere with the Demon. Holding up one card she showed it to him and said what it was.

"Cat." said Kushina.

Kyuubi stared intently at the card as he tried to mimick what Kushina had just said. Opening his mouth, he began to speak.

 **"C...at."** said Kyuubi with Kushina nodding her head.

"Good." she said as she turned to the next one.

"House." she said.

 **"Ho...use."** said Kyuubi with Kushina nodding her head as she turned to the next one that showed a demon.

This was rather weird seeing that it was baby pictures. But sometimes, you get that one parent that is fucked up in the head. Nevertheless, she showed the card to him.

"Demon." she said.

Kyuubi did nothing but transition into his Demon form. His skin turned to fur as his ears became fox ears while his eyes glowed red while his mouth became a muzzle. When the transformation was done, Kushina was staring in horror at the Demon in its true form. His eyes blazed with hatred as he stared at Kushina.

Kushina's hand instantly grabbed the nearest object and held it up to the monster before her. Her face racked with fear as she looked at the monster before her as the past flashed before her. Grabbing the closest object to her, she hoisted it up and shook in fear. The object in her hand happened to be a pool noodle. Kyuubi saw how he was making her feel and reverted back to his human form.

 **"I...Sorry."** said Kyuubi as he approached Kushina only to be hit repeatedly by the flimsy noodle.

"Get away from me." she snapped as she hit him.

Stepping away from her and sitting down, Kyuubi watched as Kushina snapped out of it and threw down the noodle before making her way to the Demon.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." said Kushina with Kyuubi shaking his head.

 **"I...Sorry. You...fear."** said Kyuubi with Kushina understanding what he meant.

She did fear the monster that murdered her parents and sister. She feared every Demon and in turn, hated them to no extent. So for to do this, was justified. But it was an accident on her part as she did show a card that depicted a Demon on it. She it was her fault in the end.

"No, I'm sorry. Let's continue."said Kushina grabbing the scattered cards from the floor and beginning the lession again.

By the end, Kyuubi was able to speak a bit more fluently which shocked Kushina beyond compare. She knew of Demons that tried to mimick humans, but were easily gunned down when they tried to pose as humans. But for her to actually teach a Demon was beyond anything for her to comprehend. There may actually be a shot for coexistance between their species. It was possible. But she highly doubted that as many Demons were out for blood and would kill humans at any given chance. But there had to be a few that wanted peace right?

Kyuubi soon got up and grabbed Kushina's hand. Kushina looked to the great Demon Lord Class as he got onto his haunches.

 **"Come...want...to show...something."** said Kyuubi.

Kushina relucantly got onto the Demon's back and soon found herself out the jet and now bounding at such speeds it was incredible. Her long flowing hair pulling in the wind as she watched where Kyuubi was taking her. They sped up a mountain where Kyuubi got down and placed Kushina next to him. Kushina gasped at what she was seeing. The entire of the ocean lay before her as she marveled at the pleasing sight before her. She couldn't even remember the last time she saw the ocean or the beach for that matter.

Kyuubi pointed to a school of dolphins swimming on the horizon as the sun set. Kushina spotted them and smiled as the relaxing feeling settled within her. Truly this had to be the best sight she had ever seen. If only Minato were here to see this truly aesthetic sight. Looking to Kyuubi who sat down on the grass he smiled. Kushina meerly stared on at the Demon. A Demon that was smiling. She had been taught that Demons never have emotions and they don't care what they see. If it could be killed, then it was to die. But Kyuubi was a different story alltogether.

"Kyuubi?" asked Kushina with the Demon looking to her.

 **"Y...es?"** asked Kyuubi.

"Why do Demons hunt and slaughter humans?" she asked.

 **"Demon...have no emotion."** said Kyuubi looking to the ocean. **"Human...have emotion. Demon want...emotion."**

Kushina's eyes widened in surprise. The only reason why the Demons were attacking them and slaughtering them was all because of the emotions that humans had. The part that made it possible to see all the colours of the world. Kyuubi then placed a hand on Kushina's head after he got up.

 **"Demons...no colour. Only...black and...white. Want colour. Want emotions."** said Kyuubi.

"Then, everything you ever wanted was happiness." said Kushina. "To know what it means to be alive."

Kyuubi meerly nodded his head as he got up.

Kushina began to think long and hard on the matter. The reason why Demons were killing humans was because of the feeling of emotions. The Demons had no emotions whatsoever in them and wanted to know what it was like to have emotions. To know what it means to be happy. To cry. To be angry. That's all they ever wanted. And honestly, it made her sad to know that they were at war with a superior race that didn't even know the very concept of happiness. Literally.

"How about a deal." said Kushina with Kyuubi looking to her. "If I can make you feel what emotions feel like. Will you come with me?"

 **"Kyuubi...feared. Kyuubi...hated. People hate...Kyuubi."** said Kyuubi with Kushina laying a hand on the Demon's shoulder.

"This is a huge finding. We may be able to stop this war and save our races. Demons and humans, living together in harmony." said Kushina with Kyuubi looking to her.

 **"Possible?"** he asked with Kushina nodding her head.

"It's not impossible. Unless you say it is." said Kushina as Kyuubi nodded his head.

 **"Kyuubi learn...what it...means to...be alive."** said Kyuubi with Kushina smiling to him.

"There is much to learn." said Kushina as she got onto Kyuubi's back and headed back to the jet, just in time for the effects of Kyuubi's blood to wear off on her.

 **And scene.**

 **So Kushina is now teaching Kyuubi to speak English while Kyuubi will be teaching Kushina how to speak Denizen. The ancient language of the Demon.**

 **But with Kushina beginning to know why they are at war with the Demons, only shows how badly this war may have been unjustified. The Demons only wanted to know how to have emotions. How to see the world in different colours. The only reason why they attacked was because they were sick of seeing everything in black and white.**

 **Deciding to start with Kyuubi to show him how to feel emotions, Kushina begins to plan it. If she can teach Kyuubi how to feel emotions, then she'd be able to stop this war by showing the others that Demons are in fact hungry for the feeling of emotions. And that it can be taught to them.**

 **Chapter 4: First Steps.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **Melissa out. ;)**


End file.
